


Words Unneeded

by sorta_sirius_black



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), ASL, American Sign Language, Anal Sex, Autism, Autistic Will Graham, Bottom Hannibal, Bottoming from the Top, Fluff and Smut, Foreign Language, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal gives Will lots of attention, Hannibal loves Will so much it's gross, Loud Sex, M/M, Muteness, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Power Bottom Hannibal, Rimming, Sign Language, Topping from the Bottom, Voice Kink, Will Loves Hannibal, mute will graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorta_sirius_black/pseuds/sorta_sirius_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't suppose you'll mind if I could offer you, perhaps, a temporary cure?" He whispered, seduction dripping from his voice as his eyes traveled up and down his body, soft, strong, gentle hands following.</p><p><i> What do you have in mind? </i> Will signed.</p><p>Hannibal didn't know exactly what he was saying, but he had learned Will's mannerisms well enough to figure out the message. It wasn't exactly a difficult series of words to translate, either.</p><p>"Perhaps you could call it an unorthodox form of therapy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Unneeded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkDreamsOfHannigram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt (that I kinda probably maybe sent. Okay, I'm definitely the one who sent it, get off my fucking back, will you?) sent to http://darkdreamsofhannigram.tumblr.com:
> 
>  
> 
> _Will going mute for days at a time (comes with autism. I do it all the time) and Hannibal having the perfect cure for these episodes. Getting Will to moan and scream coaxes him right out of it. Bonus points if Will is still unable to sputter out more than a word or two, and Hannibal overstimulates him._
> 
>  
> 
> Also loosely based on one of the other prompts I sent to the same blog. I'm sorry. 
> 
> _Hannibal starts talking in other languages that Will doesn't know just to get on his nerves so Will picks up the one language that Hannibal doesn't actually know: ASL. It actually comes in handy (pun intended) when Will doesn't feel like talking, and Hannibal realizes he has a bit of a hand kink because fuck if it's not gorgeous watching him sign._
> 
> So let's have a little fun now, shall we?

Of all the problems that Will had growing up, from the meltdowns to the lack of eye contact to the astoundingly low amount of friends to the flapping... The muteness was probably the worst of them. It didn't happen often, but occasionally, Will would shut down. He would go for days, unable to say a word. It wasn't on purpose. It was like his vocal chords would freeze up and all he'd be able to manage were squeaks and grunts, unintelligible and broken. He'd been fired for these episodes in the past, before he got a proper diagnosis of autism and didn't exactly have a good excuse as to why this kept happening. That, of course, had been when they were worse. Now... Well, he had someone to keep him grounded, to make everything just a little bit easier.

The good doctor. He hadn't always been good. He hadn't always been loving. They had their fair share of problems. Perhaps more. Most couples had never literally attempted to kill each other. But then again, they weren't exactly most couples. But now, after all of these years, they were here. Domestic bliss, domestic filth. Living together, hidden away from the world, no one to touch them or hurt them ever again. Certainly not each other, not any longer. They were together and they were alive and they were happy for perhaps the first time in their lives. There was love between them, a love that neither of them had ever experienced before each other. A love burning so hot that neither of them could contain it, resulting in pretty much constant fucking... This routine, this love between them... It was enough to help with the ugly parts of his autism, the parts that made it hard to function, the parts that weren't so pretty.

Most of the time, anyways.

"Will?" A familiar voice called as the door swung open.

Will turned toward the clock. He was 8 minutes early. He said that he'd be home at 4:00, but it was only 3:52. He didn't mind it, really. He typically got anxious when Hannibal was late, which he almost never was. But having him come home early... That was nice, really. Especially on days like this. Days when it was hard without reason. When his demons came back to haunt him. When the ugly side of mental illness, the ugly side of autism, reared its head. It was nice to have the man that he loved so much home.

Will raised a hand, unable to speak, unable to call back to him. He just raised his hand from the couch, almost like a flag waving, showing his lover where he was, just so he knew that he was there.

"Are you alright, William?"

Hannibal sat the grocery bags down on the counter before stepping into the living room. Will was curled in on himself on the couch. He had been okay this morning... Very okay, actually. Hannibal had greeted him this morning with a lazy handjob that had turned into lazy morning sex which left him feeling satisfied (if a bit sticky). He wasn't entirely sure what triggered the episode, but he had taken a nap after Hannibal left, and he awoke with frozen vocal chords, unable to speak for the first time in years, for the first time since Hannibal had turned himself into the police. After all of that had happened, Will had gone mute for days, unable to respond to anyone or anything. But ever since then... He'd been fine. Whatever had triggered this episode was a mystery.

Hannibal walked in and pressed a small kiss against Will's lips. A small, quick, domestic kiss, a kiss so casual yet so powerful. Will wondered when their life had become this. Domestic bliss. Aside from the occasional murder, and the need to hide, they were living just like a normal couple. But today, there was a certain... Detachment in him. God, he hated acting like this, but he couldn't help it. There was something wrong. It might've just been the stress getting to him. Hannibal took his place at Will's feet as he propped himself into sitting position. He pulled the notebook that he had scribbled on when he realized that talking wasn't going to happen any time soon out from underneath the couch, showing his lover the two words scrawled on the page

_Can't talk_

Hannibal's eyes drifted over the words for a moment before turning back toward Will.

"May I ask why?" He inquired softly, hands finding their way to Will's shins, running his hands up and down his legs, fingers grazing over his thigh...

 _Autism. Talking is hard._ Will wrote.

"What can I do?" Was the first thing that Hannibal said. Of course. That man always wanted to help these days. Always wanted to be the cure. Always wanted to make everything perfect for Will. Always wanted to make everything alright.

 _Nothing that I know of. Usually lasts a few hours. Or days._ Will scrawled down.

Hannibal's eyes ran over his messy handwriting a few times before taking the notebook in his hands, taking it away from him and sitting it down, back onto the floor. Hannibal let a small, smug smirk, barely noticeable to anyone but him, slip over his lips. Will watched with a small amount of confusion in his eyes as Hannibal's hands skirted over Will's thighs, hands playing over the cotton of his shorts, finger grazing over the top of his waistband.

"I have an idea." Hannibal smirked.

Will just shot him a look, one that just said _really?_

Will didn't expect anything less from that man. He was opportunistic. Always was. He would always manipulate the situation, no matter how bad, no matter how fucked up, to get what he wanted. Sometimes it was murder. But more often than not, he usually just wanted sex. Will was typically happy to oblige, and today wasn't any exception, but it didn't mean that he couldn't see straight through him. He had learned how to read that man like a book, despite having taken years to learn how to read anyone. But this came naturally.

"I don't suppose you'll mind if I could offer you, perhaps, a temporary cure?" He whispered, seduction dripping from his voice as his eyes traveled up and down his body, soft, strong, gentle hands following.

Will rolled his eyes as he leaned back onto the couch, allowing Hannibal's hands trail over him, his fingers all over him, his those comforting hands ghosting every inch of his body, paying special attention to the bulge that was growing in his shorts. Will crossed his arms for a moment as his hands continued over his body. Up his side, over the scar in his stomach where he had once been gutted by the man who was treating him with such care now, over his chest, pressing lightly at the hard tips of his nipples, then back down over his side again, over his waistband, fingers rolling slowly over his cock, down his thighs, and up again.

He took in a small breath as he moved his hands, using what he could to communicate. Sign language. He'd taught himself years before for these episodes, but it seemed to be the only language that Hannibal didn't know. Not that Will minded. Hannibal would constantly go between Lithuanian and Latin and Romanian and Italian and a hundred other languages that Will couldn't even place. So being fluent in the one language that Hannibal didn't know. It was like giving him a taste of his own medicine.

 _What do you have in mind?_ Will signed.

Hannibal didn't know exactly what he was saying, but he had learned Will's mannerisms well enough to figure out the message. It wasn't exactly a difficult series of words to translate, either.

"Perhaps you could call it an unorthodox form of therapy. " Hannibal answered with a smirk. Hannibal shifted around, sliding off the couch as he stood and bent down, wrapping his arms around him, Will letting out a small gasp as he pulled him into his arms, carrying him bridal style into their shared bedroom. Will would've protested, but he couldn't exactly talk to tell him, or let go of his neck to sign. So he let him, let his lover give him this special attention that he oftentimes despised. He hated being the center of attention, in sexual situations and other. But on occasion, Hannibal would insist, and as much as he hated asking for anything, he could never help but enjoy himself when he gave him that sort of attention, that sort of pleasure.

Hannibal dropped him on the bed, not bothering with being gentle right then. Will leaned back as Hannibal crawled over top of him, pressing a small kiss against his lips, gentle and careful, before running down to his neck, lightly sucking at the skin. He didn't bother moving away as he struggled to undo the buttons of his shirt with one hand. His movements became more sloppy as he found himself getting a little too excited, hips thrusting messily, their half-hard cocks rubbing against each other through 4 layers of fabric.

On any other day, Will would've been moaning loudly already, moaning and begging for more than this, but even here, even underneath the weight of his lover, he couldn't get out anything more than a small gasp. He couldn't form words, couldn't form proper sounds. Just a small gasp as Hannibal yanked off his own shirt, both of them bare from the waist up... Not enough. Not nearly enough.

Will's fingers found Hannibal's waistband, fingers fiddling around the button as he struggled to get it undone. He palmed at his lover's erection through the fabric, Will's heart starting to race. Hannibal let out a low moan, that beautiful moan that never failed to make him weak, that moan that made him want to let out one of his own, though he couldn't quite get out the noise, couldn't quite force his vocal chords to move, couldn't quite get himself to let out a single noise. So, instead, he just slid his fingers beneath his waistband as he finally got the button undone, his erection pressing hard against his underwear. Will's fingers grazed the hair that grew there, a soft familiarity...

"No. Let me take care of you." Hannibal whispered, saying it with all of the sincerity of some sacred vow.

Hannibal shifted downward, moving out of Will's soft grasp, slipping through his fingers as he crawled between his lover's legs, pulling his shorts and boxers off with one swift movement, quickly discarding them, leaving him bare. Will wasn't completely hard yet, but he was close. It wouldn't take long. He let out a small, choked gasp as Hannibal's lips wrapped around the head of his cock, careful and gentle and fucking infuriating, being far too gentle with him. Normally, Hannibal was never gentle with him. Most of the time, they were rough and fast and too horny to last long. But now... God, he was taking too long.

 _Stop teasing._ Will signed, though he knew that Hannibal couldn't read it.

"Use your words, William." Hannibal smirked as he pulled away from his cock for a moment, before taking him fully into his mouth.

Will wanted to say something, if only to say a couple of four letter words, but he still couldn't speak, stayed silent. So instead, he just stuck out a single finger, saying one word in sign language that was pretty universally known. _Fuck you._

Hannibal made a small noise, and Will couldn't tell if he was choking or if he was laughing. Either way, the vibrations that came from the back of his throat rippled through his body, causing him to throw his head back a bit, his back arching slightly. God, it was beautiful. One hand wrapped around the sheets, nails digging into the fabric. The other found Hannibal's hair, fingers tangling through it. It had gotten long, and he usually wore it in a bun these days, but today he'd opted to leave it down, making it rather easy to tug at. And since his vocal chords were not exactly fully functional in that moment, tugging at his hair was a way of showing him how good he felt.

And god, did he feel good.

Hannibal had always had a lot of experience at this. He identified as omnisexual, or pansexual, or whatever. But he had always been adventurous in terms of sexuality, and had been with plenty of men before Will. He had technique. Licking, sucking, massaging, using tongue and lips and hands... It was almost always enough to make him fall apart all on its own...

"What do you want me to do, my love?" Hannibal inquired quietly, pressing a small kiss into his inner thigh.

 _Get your ass up here._ Will signed in response, and it was something that Hannibal could understand.

"You owe me nothing right now, William." Hannibal whispered, hands working absentmindedly around his balls, still trying to get him to make some sort of noise, but all he could get were short, small gasps. No formed words, not even the movement of his vocal chords. .

 _Please._ Was all Will could sign that he knew Hannibal could understand.

Hannibal stared for a moment up at him before he finally sighed and complied, turning around, if somewhat awkwardly, and straddling his chest, that gorgeous ass in his face. God, he was beautiful, a work of art. The curve of his legs, the arch in his back, the large, mangled scar on his back. He was so beautiful. Normally, perhaps he'd be muttering these praises under his breath, never loud enough for Hannibal to hear because he would get emotional and sentimental, which wasn't something that Will liked to provoke. Or it would inflate his ego, which Will actively tried to avoid doing. But he couldn't, so instead, he did what he could to show his love and affection.

As Hannibal's lips wrapped back around his cock, a familiar sensation that never failed to make him weak, he wrapped his fingers around Hannibal's ass and spread him open, kissing at his hole, gentle at first, feeling Hannibal grow weaker beneath his touch, the two of them shattering each other every time, but in the most wonderful way possible. Coming undone at the hand of Hannibal Lecter, the man that he had vowed his life to after their first kill together, the man he had perhaps vowed his life to the day that they had met... That was never a bad thing.

Both of them simultaneously shuddered as Will plunged his tongue as deep into his hole as he could, tongue spearing into him in the same way that Hannibal had done to him a thousand times. He and Hannibal were a fairly versatile couple, but Will rarely rimmed his lover, never had the taste for that, not in the way that Hannibal did. But it wasn't so bad, and it was worth it to see Hannibal squirming beneath him, both of them having complete control and power over the other like that. Hannibal was squirming and moaning and barely keeping his composure as his mouth worked around his cock. Hannibal's swollen prick was pinned between his stomach and Will's chest, pre-cum spilling over his chest, leaking like a fucking fountain... Oh, it was wonderful. This... It was enough to drive him insane. _God._

Hannibal's tongue working over his cock as he was squirming beneath him. Giving and receiving pleasure. It was beautiful. It made him want to moan, made him want to make some sort of noise, but as he opened his mouth, he couldn't force his vocal chords to move. At first, he hadn't exactly been trying, not really, just to piss off Hannibal... But not anymore. He wanted to talk, wanted to moan. Not being able to get it out... It was infuriating.

Unsure of how they would end up but assuming that Hannibal would be bottoming this evening, Will reached over to the lube that sat on their nightstand, always in easy reach for times like these. They didn't exactly have guests over and sitting it there was the most convenient place so there was really no reason to hide it or put it away. He pumped a bit of it, not much, onto his finger before he inserted it alongside his tongue, provoking a small moan from Hannibal, mouth still sucking around his cock. Will smirked to himself as he worked him open. So hot inside, taking him in so easily, as if they had been made for each other.

Hannibal was not as composed in the bedroom as he was everywhere else. He was loud and needy and desperate. The first time they'd had sex, he barely got his pants off before he came. So when Will pressed lightly against his prostate, finding the sweet spot, Hannibal cried out, lips moving away from his cock, unable to pull himself together. God, that man. Will's cock flopped against his stomach, Hannibal's saliva mixed with his own pre-cum, which was now leaking freely, running across his stomach.

"I need you inside of me. Now." Hannibal choked out and turned away from him, shifting around until he was face-to-face with Will, not waiting for a response.

Will just nodded and smiled as Hannibal leaned down and kissed him.

"Just lie back. Let me make this good for you." Hannibal whispered, pulling back and propping himself on his knees, hovering over him.

It didn't take a lot of words on Hannibal's part. It never really did. Will's hand reached down and held throbbing cock up, so painfully hard, needing touch. Desperate for touch. Hannibal was the same way by the looks of it. He usually was. Usually the more clingy, desperate one of the two of them, though he was only just barely clingier. Hannibal reached out and coated both of them with lube, making it slick enough for this to go down without a significant amount of pain.

Hannibal was careful at first, slowly lowering himself over his cock. Will let out a choked sound as his lover sunk down over him, consuming him, the two of them becoming one once again... It was almost painfully slow, how slow he was sinking down over him... Fuck, fuck, fuck... Hannibal's face all screwed up in concentration and pleasure, choked moaned racking from his throat... As he sunk down to the hilt, all that tight heat, his lover's body wrapped around him, Will moaned loudly, voice coming back to him at last.

"That's better." Hannibal whispered.

Will just replied with another moan as he began to move again, drawing himself up slowly.

"As beautiful as it is to watch you sign, I quite love the sound of your voice, my dear boy." Hannibal chuckled, sinking back down again, forcing another small groan out of Will.

"Shut up." Will breathed, voice shaky, smile in his voice as he wrapped his arm around Hannibal's neck, pulling him down and kissing him again. Hannibal continued grinding against his cock as Will moaned into his mouth, Hannibal swallowing the sound and taking it into him.

Hannibal pulled away after a few moments and pulled himself up, pushing his hands against Will's chest and pulling himself up, then sinking back down, quickly building momentum, bouncing on his cock. Hannibal didn't feel composed like that, didn't feel refined or classy. Instead, he felt just a bit filthy, like your common whore, but he hardly cared. Arching his back and finding an angle where Will's cock pressed right against his prostate... It was something rather lovely, really. The pumping of hips and the sound of flesh on flesh and the heat and the smell... It drove them both to the edge in mere minutes.

"I'm... I'm close. I... I need to come, Hannibal." Will panted.

"Let me hear you, darling." Hannibal replied.

"You too." 

Will's hand grasped Hannibal's cock as he bucked forward, falling into rhythm with his lover, jerking him off in time with their thrusts until hot, thick bursts of cum released inside of Hannibal. Pleasure so overwhelming that he couldn't even dream of keeping quiet through this. Hannibal always did know how to drive him to the brink, always knew how to make him scream. Will let out a strangled cry, somewhere between screaming and moaning as he continued to thrust through his orgasm. 

Seeing Will, watching him scream out in pleasure... It was all that it took to send Hannibal over the edge. Hot, sharp volleys of cum shot over the two of them, over Will's hands and chest... He let out a loud, long moan, grinding up against Will as they struggled to move through their orgasms. It was all Hannibal could do not to collapse over top of his lover and fall asleep.

Hannibal moved away slowly, pulling himself off of Will's cock, and rolled to his side, spreading out. The heat in the room was practically smothering now, both of them trying to cool down. Normally, Hannibal would've wrapped himself around his lover, refusing to let go, refusing to separate from him. But he was a little hotter than normal, so he allowed himself a few moments to cool down.

"So I suppose I found the cure to your problem with muteness." Hannibal muttered. 

"Yeah. Or maybe we don't even need a cure. You could always just learn sign language. We both know that you're capable." Will mumbled.

"I already know all the words I need to know." 

"What's that?"

Hannibal just replied with a sign, a sign that they were both familiar with. Will rolled his eyes and pulled closer as he read the sign, wrapping his arms around his lover, tangling himself into him, a mess of arms and legs, to a point where they were indistinguishable from one another. He was holding up three fingers on one hand. His little finger, his index finger, and his thumb.

_I love you_

**Author's Note:**

> DDoH and I talked a little about writing this so yeah, I decided to. I'm autistic and go mute for days at a time sometimes, so I just wanted to incorporate some autistic, partially mute Will into some filth. I'm not awesome at smut yet considering that I've only been reading it since August, and only been writing it since December. So yeah. Still pretty new. It's not great, but practice makes perfect I suppose.


End file.
